Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to mounting brackets and devices and, more particularly, to brackets for adjustably supporting objects including antennas and the like.
2. Description of the Invention Background
The advent of the television can be traced as far back to the end of the nineteenth century and beginning of the twentieth century. However, it wasn""t until 1923 and 1924, when Vladimir Kosma Zworkykin invented the iconoscope, a device that permitted pictures to be electronically broken down into hundreds of thousands of components for transmission, and the kinescope, a television signal receiver, did the concept of television become a reality. Zworkykin continued to improve those early inventions and television was reportedly first showcased to the world at the 1939 World""s Fair in New York, where regular broadcasting began.
Over the years, many improvements to televisions and devices and methods for transmitting and receiving television signals have been made. In the early days of television, signals were transmitted via terrestrial radio networks and received through the use of antennas. Signal strength and quality, however, were often dependent upon the geography of the land between the transmitting antenna and the receiving antenna. Although such transmission methods are still in use today, the use of satellites to transmit television signals is becoming more prevalent. Because satellite transmitted signals are not hampered by hills, trees, mountains, etc., such signals typically offer the viewer more viewing options and improved picture quality. Thus, many companies have found offering satellite television services to be very profitable and, therefore, it is anticipated that more and more satellites will be placed in orbit in the years to come. As additional satellites are added, more precise antenna/satellite alignment methods and apparatuses will be required.
Modem digital satellite communication systems typically employ a ground-based transmitter that beams an uplink signal to a satellite positioned in geosynchronous orbit. The satellite relays the signal back to ground-based receivers. Such systems permit the household or business subscribing to the system to receive audio, data and video signals directly from the satellite by means of a relatively small directional receiver antenna. Such antennas are commonly affixed to the roof or wall of the subscriber""s residence or are mounted to a tree or mast located in the subscriber""s yard. A typical antenna constructed to received satellite signals comprises a dish-shaped reflector that has a support arm protruding outward from the front surface of the reflector. The support arm supports a low noise block amplifier with an integrated feed xe2x80x9cLNBFxe2x80x9d. The reflector collects and focuses the satellite signal onto the LNBF which is connected, via cable, to the subscriber""s television.
To obtain an optimum signal, the antenna must be installed such that the centerline axis of the reflector, also known as the xe2x80x9cbore sitexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpointing axisxe2x80x9d, is accurately aligned with the satellite. To align an antenna with a particular satellite, the installer must be provided with accurate positioning information for that particular satellite. For example, the installer must know the proper azimuth and elevation settings for the antenna. The azimuth setting is the compass direction that the antenna should be pointed relative to magnetic north. The elevation setting is the angle between the Earth and the satellite above the horizon. Many companies provide installers with alignment information that is specific to the geographical area in which the antenna is to be installed. Also, as the satellite orbits the earth, it may be so oriented such that it sends a signal that is somewhat skewed. To obtain an optimum signal, the antenna must also be adjustable to compensate for a skewed satellite orientation.
The ability to quickly and accurately align the centerline axis of antenna with a satellite is somewhat dependent upon the type of mounting arrangement employed to support the antenna. Prior antenna mounting arrangements typically comprise a mounting bracket that is directly affixed to the rear surface of the reflector. The mounting bracket is then attached to a vertically oriented mast that is buried in the earth, mounted to a tree, or mounted to a portion of the subscriber""s residence or place of business. The mast is installed such that it is plumb (i.e., relatively perpendicular to the horizon). Thereafter, the installer must orient the antenna to the proper azimuth and elevation. These adjustments are typically made at the mounting bracket. Prior mounting brackets commonly employ a collection of bolts that must first be loosened to permit the antenna to be adjusted in one of the desired directions. After the installer initially positions the antenna in the desired position, the locking bolts for that portion of the bracket are tightened and other bolts are loosened to permit the second adjustment to be made. It will be appreciated that the process of tightening the locking bolts can actually cause the antenna to move out of its optimum position which can deteriorate the quality of the signal or, in extreme situations, require the installer to re-loosen the bolts and begin the alignment process over again. Furthermore, such mounting apparatuses cannot accommodate relatively fine adjustments to the antenna. In addition, because such crude bracket arrangements are attached directly to the rear of the reflector, they can detract from the reflector""s aesthetic appearance.
There is a need for a mounting bracket for adjustably supporting an object about one or more axes that can be precisely adjusted in a controlled manner and that can retain the object in the desired orientation.
Yet another need exists for a mounting bracket having the above-mentioned attributes that can support an antenna mounting mast therein without detracting from the aesthetic appearance of the antenna.
In accordance with one form of the present invention, there is provided a mounting bracket for adjustably supporting an object about a first pivot axis. On embodiment of the bracket includes a mounting member and a support member that is pivotally attached to the mounting member for selective pivotal travel about the first pivot axis. The bracket of this embodiment also includes a first adjustment assembly that is attached to the mounting member and the support member for selectively adjusting the position of the support member about the first pivot axis in a controlled and precise manner. The bracket further includes a first lock member for selectively preventing pivotal travel of the support member about the first pivot axis relative to the mounting member. An object support member is also attached to the support member.
In another embodiment, the object support member is pivotally attached to the support member for selective pivotal travel about a second pivot axis. A second lock member for selectively preventing pivotal travel of the object support member about the second pivot axis in a controlled and precise manner. In addition, this embodiment may include a second adjustment assembly that is attached to the support member and the object support member for selectively adjusting the position of the object support member about the second pivot axis relative to the support member. The object support member may be provided with a socket for receiving a portion of an object such as an antenna mast therein.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a mounting bracket that can be attached to a supporting structure, such as a building, tree, vertically extending pole or mast and that can adjustably support an object in desired orientations.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a mounting bracket that pivotally supports an object about a first axis and that can be readily adjusted to pivot the object about the first axis in a precise and controlled manner and locked in position after the adjustments have been completed.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a means for retaining the object in the desired position about the first axis, while the locking means of the mounting bracket is locked to retain the object in that position.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a mounting bracket that pivotally supports an object about a second axis and that can be readily adjusted to pivot the object about the second axis in a precise and controlled manner and locked in that position after the adjustment had been made.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a means for retaining the object in a desired position about the second axis, while the locking means of the mounting bracket is locked to retain the object in that position.
Yet another feature of the present invention is to provide a mounting bracket that can pivotally support an object about at least two axes and permit relatively precise and controlled adjustment of that object about those axes and have means for retaining the object in position about one axis while the object is being pivoted about the other axis.
Still another feature of the present invention is to provide a mounting bracket with one or more of the above-mentioned attributes that is fabricated from corrosion resistant materials.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a mounting bracket having one or more of the above-mentioned attributes that can be readily adjusted with a single conventional hand tool.
Accordingly, the present invention provides solutions to the shortcomings of prior mounting brackets and particularly those mounting brackets used to support antennas, receivers, and the like. Those of ordinary skill in the art will readily appreciate, however, that these and other details, features and advantages will become further apparent as the following detailed description of the embodiments proceeds.